Doppleganger, Rogue Clone
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Doctor Drakken has taken a strand of Shego’s hair without asking and cloned another Shego !


Doppelganger: Rouge Clone

Note: Doctor Drakken has taken a strand of Shego's hair without asking and cloned another Shego !

Unfortunately, she didn't turn out **quite** like he expected her too. She calls herself Shega and she's benevolent, good, generous…basically everything Shego isn't. She's been running around doing good deeds, and must be stopped. Fortunately, her chemical makeup is unstable and… BOOM !

She explodes.

Chapter 1—Forbidden Experiment

Doctor Drakken had recently found a stray raven hair on the couch where he and Shego watched television together. She had gone out to run some errands and Drew had been left alone. Rubbing his hands together greedily he knew this was an opportune time to try cloning Shego once more. In the past, he had never had any fortune with cloning her because she would always find out and ultimately destroy the clones. This time she was gone and wouldn't have a chance to blast the new clone into bits. What Drew didn't know was that this clone was about to take upon a life of her own and was going to ruin Shego's reputation.

Drakken began tinkering around in the laboratory and perfected the clone of Shego. When the clone stepped out however, it wasn't what he had expected. This version of Shego wanted to be called "Shega" and was very giddy in how she acted. She was very sweet, tender and a little too gooey for Drakken's liking. Although he had to admit, she was absolutely adorable. She had big ice-blue eyes and dark green hair and wore a frilly mini skirt with a lime-green tank top with a studded star in the middle. Her hair was braided in bows and she smelled like freshly cut flowers, mainly roses.

"Does my Drew need anything ?", she questioned, being very motherly. She had her arms draped around him and he blushed hotly.

"N-no, Shega ! Really, I don't need anything at all. But you can go into the city and buy me some much-needed supplies for the laboratory. I'm running low on some chemical extracts.", Drakken said, and he was being sincere. Shega, all too eager to help, immediately grabbed her purse (where she had gotten one was unknown and how she got it is beyond me), and dashed out the back door of the secret lair. Drakken let out a sigh of relief. At least for a while, Shega would be out of his hair.

Chapter 2—Why Am I On TV ?

Shego came home from her errands she noticed that Drakken was asleep on the couch in front of the television. She sat down next to him and latched onto his arm as she usually did but then became extremely irate. Immediately, Drakken awakened and was alarmed to see Shego red in the face again. He hadn't done anything but then realized his folly.

"Why am I on TV, Drakken ?", she questioned, nearly strangling him.

"You have a doppelganger running around. Her name is Shega. Obviously, she's been besmirching your evil reputation.", Drakken said, gasping for breath. She let him go and he collapsed upon the sofa, rasping softly.

"We'll have to take care of that. If she continues to do good deeds our fellow villains won't take me seriously, and worse…our adversaries will think I've gone _soft_. We can't have that, and we must stop Shega at all costs. It will be a pleasure destroying her with my own hands.", Shego said with a truly malicious glimmer in her emerald eyes. Scared halfway to death, Drakken kept his distance from his manic lover and decided to allow her to go after Shega by herself. Hopefully Shego would be cooled down by the time her rampage was over. One matter was certain, however. Drakken wouldn't be cloning Shego _ever_ again. It was an ill-advised activity and he promised himself never to do it again. Besides, he had more important projects to complete…like trying to gain world domination once and for all. This plan might never come to fruition but at least he knew there were others that were exactly like him in his obsession.

Chapter 3—Letdown

It wasn't difficult to find out where Shega had been because she left laughter wherever she had gone. Shego cringed at the saccharine goodness she had been exposed to. It was enough to make her want to wretch in disgust. She scowled at all of the passersby who had been made happy recently. Many of them glared at her in confusion and she grumbled, chasing after her benevolent twin.

Shega continued doing good deeds until something strange began to happen. Shega's chemical makeup began to shiver and shake violently. Her skin looked like it was dancing, but it was morbid to observe. Shego knew what was happening and tried blasting Shega into atoms but she had already exploded. She swore softly and lowered her head.

"But _I_ wanted to be the one responsible for her impending doom. Oh well. There's always training back at the lair. That'll cool me down.", Shego thought to herself, still a little upset. At least now, Shega was gone and her reputation could be restored.

Epilogue 

Once Shego came back she took some much needed time off in the "recreational room" and then returned to see Drakken in the kitchen. It was so adorable how he liked to make up for mistakes he knew were foolhardy, but Shego had to admit he was an exceptional cook. This meal would more than make up for the unauthorized cloning he had done.

Shego's reputation had been restored completely once outsiders had learned about the rouge clone. Now that Shega was no longer with them, she wasn't going to be missed and that was what they truly wanted. Drakken didn't want to admit to Shego that he would miss Shega but he was also pleased that she was gone and wouldn't be bothering him any longer. She was far too clingy and codependent. Drakken loathed women like that. Shego was his polar opposite and that was why he adored her so much. She could take care of herself and didn't mind being alone. What he didn't realize was that this folly of his had brought them closer together and brought out a side of Shego he had never seen, one that admitted love for him. He wasn't certain what the future held for them but he enjoyed every moment by Shego's side. He wouldn't change that for anything, not even experimenting in the laboratory.

The End

May 3, 2005


End file.
